User talk:Foreverbadass
Welcome With the recent addition of the Hsien-Ko article to this wiki (along with the other speculative articles that have popped up over the past couple of months), I'm beginning to think that this wiki REALLY needs a speculation header/template/tag. If anyone knows how to go about doing that feel free to tell me and I'll take a crack at it. Thanks in advance, fellow vs. series fans. Foreverbadass 06:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yeah Sorry, but, I just want to make it clear I'm kinda offended by a certain something you did, so anyway, I jsut wanted to say that I don't want nothing to do with you, oh yeah and don't apologize for whatever offense you did me, apologies have no real value so jsut forget it, ok? (on a related note I won't forget it, but that's my problem, not yours) TripleA-Arcader 03:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bud, I haven't been on this wiki since late February and other than this wiki I've never edited any other wiki so you've probably got the wrong guy. The fact you didn't specify what happened at all, and took FOUR months to call me out on something I supposedly did that bothered you so much makes your post rather dubious. Foreverbadass 19:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, I hope everything goes well and I'll let you know how it works out. Casvic 03:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd like your opinion on an important matter. While making pages for attacks, should I put similar moves together on the same page (Ex. Shoryuken, Shin Shoryuken, Shoryureppa) or seperate them. And if I do combine them, should I list them under Special Moves and Hyper combos. I was also planning on deleting the super moves page and move everything over to hyper combos. What is your opinion on these ideas? Casvic 04:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) About My Lack of Activity I want to apologize for my lack of activity here as of late, I know I've said more than once I'd like to help out with the move pages, but life keeps getting in the way. I've reached a particularly busy time in my life as I'm actually going to be moving within the next few months so much of my time has been getting things squared away and making sure all is in order before the move. I still wish to help out with things around here (especially the move pages), so if there's any pages in particular you guys would like to see worked on just tell me here, and I'll try my hardest to do so right away. Again, sorry about the major lack of activity. Foreverbadass 09:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries man, we understand life come before the wiki. We had a large number of pages made for hyper moves, but they have nothing on them, if you have any time, you could help us fix them up just a little. They need info and photos. Casvic 15:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'd like your opinion on something. Do you think we should have a Level 1 category for the hyper attack pages? Casvic 18:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC)